ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hit 'Em Where They Live
Hit 'Em Where They Live is the third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the third episode of the first season. Plot Ben's mom, Sandra is washing dishes, but doesn't know that she's being ambushed by Sevenseven until her father-in-law, Max saves her. Grandpa Max soon realizes that some of Ben's enemies are hunting his family and loved ones. Meanwhile, Ben's old enemy Rojo and her new biker gang are robbing a train. So Gwen, Kevin and Ben as Rath fight them and are stopped and praised for stopping them, until Max shows up in Kevin's jet. He tells them that since Ben's identity is revealed, some of his old enemies are returning for revenge and hunting down his family. Now Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have to protect Ben's parents at all cost. Meanwhile, another one of Ben's enemies, Zombozo, has teamed up with Charmcaster, Vulkanus and Sevenseven to get their revenge on Ben. Zombozo buried someone's remains and now plans on targeting Ben's dad, Carl. Zombozo, Charmcaster and Vulkanus flatten Carl's tire to keep him busy, but soon Ben (who has forgotten about Zombozo) and his friends arrive and battle the villains. Ben manages to defeat them as Swampfire and save his dad without him knowing it. Zombozo then targets Ben's mom again at Mr. Smoothy's and attacks her and shocks Gwen and gets her dizzy, who was trying to protect her and kidnaps Sandra. Ben and friends go to Zombozo's hideout to save Ben's mom. Ben fights Vulkanus, Kevin fights Charmcaster and Gwen fights Zombozo. Kevin manages to defeat Charmcaster and her rock minions while Ben defeats Vulkanus and his pick-axe army as Ultimate Big Chill. Sandra's trapped on a tight-rope strapped with two bombs and holding a metal pole to keep her balance snd Gwen is tied up in tight streamers next to a pillar Zombozo has shown Gwen where she is and gets angry that Zombozo is trying to cruelly cause Sandra's death. She breaks free off screen and transforms into her dormant Anodite form and begins growing to giant size while threatening him to leave the Tennyson family alone and to spread it to all other villains. She saves Sandra unknowingly and possibly lets Zombozo go to spread the word, then reverts back to her human form off screen. After that Gwen and Sandra are found sitting on a bench and Gwen eating candy floss. She then offers Sandra if she wanted any but Sandra knows process sugar is poison. Ben and Kevin show up, since Gwen called them and Ben asked about Sandra and Kevin asked about Zombozo as Gwen was about to take a bite on her candy floss she pauses and says he does not have to worry about him any more. They came to an understanding while smiling. Major Events *Zombozo, Charmcaster and Vulkanus team up to take revenge on Ben and his family. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Big Chill. *This is the second time Gwen transformed into her Anodite form since War of the Worlds: Part 2. *This is the first time Zombozo reappeared since the original series. *This is the first time Gwen and Charmcaster dueled since Alien Force. *Charmcaster has Hex's mystical staff, therefore she has become a master magician. Gwenanodite.PNG|Gwen's Anodite form Picture 1k.png|Ultimate Big Chill using "ice flames" Ultimatrix alien debuts *Ultimate Big Chill Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson Villains *Zombozo *Charmcaster *Vulkanus *Sevenseven *Rojo *Rojo's Gang Aliens Used *Rath (off-screen transformation) *Swampfire (first re-appearance since Alien Force) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) Quotes Errors *When Ben went to go Big Chill, Big Chill's hologram is not shown on the Ultimatrix. *Ultimate Big Chill had a line on his wing. If it was supposed to be there, there wasn't one on the other wing. Trivia *This episode marks Zombozo's debut appearance after a long absence since Last Laugh in the original series. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Ben only pretended not to remember him because he didn't want to admit that he used to be afraid of clowns. *Charmcaster is shown in possession of Hex's staff. As stated in the original series, only a master magician can use it. Since Charmcaster was able to do so, it implies that she has become a master magician since her appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force. *Zombozo's new modus operandi - using clown props as deadly weapons - mirrors that of the Batman villain The Joker. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes